The Dawn of Creation
by Nyonah
Summary: My name is long forgotten and so is my history. Let me tell you about the true dawn of creation.


Disclaimer:: This fanfiction is based on a lot of Greek Mythology history theories with my own Sailor Moon A/U twist thrown in. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>My name is…<p>

Well, unfortunately my name has been long forgotten. I was born to a name that has since become obsolete. For centuries, I have guarded the galaxy as the lone soldier. The vast space that surrounds me has become my home, as well as my prison. For as long as I can remember, I have been tasked with the ultimate duty; watching over The Cauldron. I was never told why, nor did I question it. When I was created from the four Great Gods, they gave me my mission and I have dutifully done so since then.

It all started long ago, before the creation when the four Great Gods were born from the Cosmic Egg. First born was Erebus, the God of Darkness. His twin brother, Tartarus, was born seconds later and became the God of the Underworld. Following their birth, Gaea was the third born and became known as the Mother of Everything, later earning the title Goddess of Earth. Nyx was born last, becoming the Goddess of the Night.

Many myths say that the Great Gods were born from Chaos himself, but they are sadly mistaken. The birth of Chaos came long after the four Gods and Goddesses were born. However, I digress, that tale will come later. Anyways, the four Gods and Goddesses created the universe after their birth. For eons, Tartarus and Erebus argued over the Creation and soon dragged Gaea into the middle of their heated battles. Nyx became the impartial third party and sought an end to their fight, with little success, however.

In short, Tartarus wanted power, Erebus wanted a vast and empty space, Gaea wanted life above all, and poor Nyx only wanted to live her existence with her beloved sister, Gaea. Eventually, all four Gods decided to create The Cauldron and that was the start of all life throughout the universe. After the Cauldron was born from a piece of each God, Nyx proposed the creation of the Sun. Realizing this was a means to an end, the four of them used their powers and the brightest start in the universe was created. Unfortunately for them, they made the Sun too big, so Erebus became angry and decided to blow it up.

From the explosion of the Sun, particles and rock formations shot out and were scattered through all of space. After the blast, the Sun remained in the place it was, but much smaller in size. The particles were later referred to as Stars and the rock formations formed the planets in the solar system. Shortly after, the Sun began to rotate and the planets closest to it flourished, while the planets further away became cold and harden rocks.

After centuries past, Gaea found that the third planet from the Sun was the perfect planet to harbor life. She became so fond of this planet and the life it produced that she created the humans to live upon her perfect world. After this, The Cauldron came to life every day and every night. Souls were being sent to planets while others would melt back into the depths to be reborn.

Tartarus began to rule The Fields of Punishment located beneath the Underworld, while he left a deity named Hades in charge of the five rivers above him. The souls of monsters and evil humans who died within their existence on the planets were sent for eternity with the mighty Tartarus, while the rest of the souls were sent to Hades to live one of the rivers. Shortly after, Erebus decided to travel to the far corner of the universes to reside within the company of his beloved shadows that were far away from the brightly lit stars.

Gaea became the Mother of Everything and was known as the first Goddess that human myths revered. Upon the creation of Earth, which Gaea became so fond of, she made the Earth begin a slow rotation around the sun and whispered the name 'Nyx' into the ear of a human. When the human heard the name, he wrote down that Nyx was the Goddess of the Night.

One day, Gaea decided to visit the planet Earth that she had treasured for so long. Unfortunately, when she set foot on the planet, she saw how the humans were divided by their own pursuit of power. Turning her back on the humans, Gaea fled the planet and eventually found herself at The Cauldron. Gaea stood staring into the depths at her feet, watching all the souls swimming around, waiting to be reborn.

Gaea began to experience great sorrow as she thought of the despair brought forth on her most favorite planet. She sought to destroy the Cauldron in her fit of sadness, but wasn't able to follow through with her task in the end. Tears began to pour down her face and as they dripped from her chin, they sparkled to life and formed star seeds. Raising her hand and using her power, she sent each star seed to the planets through the universe and they became the sailor senshi, guardians of the galaxy. One special star seed stayed hovering in front of her and slowly fell to the ground. When the seed touched the floor, a bright light shown in its place and thus, I was born.

I was born from the tears of the Goddess Gaea herself. My first memory was kneeling on the ground in front of her, feeling the shine from the stars making me skin glow. I'll never forget what she told me that day:

_"Your mission is to protect this holy Cauldron. This is the home of the souls and where precious life comes to be reborn. You must protect it with your life. Remember, dear one, evil isn't born; it's made."_

For centuries, I did as she commanded and never did my dedication to my duty waver. Countless times I would catch myself staring into the Cauldron feeling mixed emotions. I was supposedly born perfect or as perfect as Goddess Gaea thought I could be. I am a being made to only comply with duty, but her mistake was when she gave me emotions. After time, I began to feel loneliness that I couldn't quite understand.

One day, I was standing guard at the entrance to the Cauldron when Goddess Gaea and Goddess Nyx blessed me with a visit. The visit was like all the others when my creator came to check on the place and to make sure I was still fulfilling my duty as her soldier. After her visit had ended, she left me to go back to her beloved planet while Goddess Nyx stayed behind. She was always a very perceptive woman and could see the loneliness in my eyes. Being a benevolent Goddess that she was, she gave me the gift of a daughter. My beautiful daughter that I named Chaos.

Chaos was not human and didn't take on the shape of anything, she was just a void that enshrouded the space surrounding the Cauldron and I loved her like any mother should. She was always curious about the vast, endless space that surrounded us and the Cauldron, but eventually her curiosity got the best of her. One day, I turned my back and she was gone. I didn't see her again for a long time, but I heard of the enormity of the destruction she set forth from a few special visitors that came to ask my help.

I knew these visitors well. I watched them be reborn multiple times with a few of the brightest star seeds I've ever watched fill the Cauldron. One in particular always struck me with awe and I could see why when she stood before me. She told me her name was Sailor Moon and that she came to destroy my daughter. Hearing someone want to destroy the only thing that belonged to me hurt me deeply, even after all the time that had passed. Becoming enraged, I refused to help them in their endeavor. It felt like the ultimate betrayal to take part in the demise of your only daughter. This was the first and only time I had ever raised my hand and used my power on anyone who entered my domain.

After they disappeared, I dropped to my knees and prayed to my creator with all I had in me. Tears poured from my eyes as I felt the Cauldron increase with souls coming to be reborn, knowing in my heart that it was Chaos' doing. I never saw any of the four Gods or Goddesses after that, it was if they disappeared. Perhaps they were defeated, I will never know.

The day I waited for finally came, as I expected it would, but it still came as a surprise to see Chaos in the form of a woman standing before me.

_"Hello Mother."_

Those words struck me with so much pain, my knees almost buckled right in front of her. Her golden armor shined softly with the starlight reflecting off it. Her golden eyes spoke of a darkness that I could never understand. The only words in my head I could hear was what my creator told me when I was born:

_"Your mission is to protect this holy Cauldron. This is the home of the souls and where precious life comes to be reborn. You must protect it with your life. Remember, dear one, evil isn't born; it's made."_

What made my daughter this way? What could have possibly made her become such an evil being? As I asked myself these questions, I knew what I needed to do, but I didn't think the solution would be possible. My daughter came and stood before me and I felt her cold hand touch my face, softly stroking my cheek. As I closed my eyes to revel in her close proximity, she punched her other hand through my chest. Widening my eyes in shock, I stared into her eyes with disbelief. She grinned, pulling her hand from my body and with it, my star seed. My breathing turned to pants and gasps for air.

My beautiful, yet hauntingly evil daughter stood watching the life slowly drain from my body and I knew without a shadow of a doubt that the Cauldron was about to be destroyed.

_"I'm sorry, my Goddess. I have failed you."_

With those final words, I took my last breath and the last image I saw was my daughter standing in front of the Cauldron and all of the star seeds were suspended in front of her ready to serve their new master.

* * *

><p>Groaning with discomfort, I began to squirm on the ground and slowly opened my eyes. What I saw was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. Above me was every star seed that was stolen from every human being throughout the galaxies. Smiling, I raised my winged staff into the air, closed my eyes, and summoned my power to recreate the Cauldron. When it was rebuilt, the mass of star seeds began to converge into the home of souls and begin their process of rebirth.<p>

Bringing my staff back to me, I waved my hand over the orb, summoning an image to the ball. Sailor Moon was flying in the sky surrounded by her loved ones and the Sun was shining down upon them, announcing the dawn of a new age. With a smile on my face and determination in my heart, I stood in front of the Cauldron once again and this time, I swore to protect the souls with all I am. Because I am the chosen warrior by Goddess Gaea herself.

I am Sailor Cosmos.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and I hope it was at least interesting! I've had this idea in my brain for quite some time.<p> 


End file.
